Snogwarts: Nothing Like a Little Courage
by SNOGWARTS
Summary: Neville can't find the courage to ask Luna to Hogsmeade, so Harry and Ron supply it. NL/LL Set in 6th year.


SNOGWARTS: Nothing Like a Little Courage

By: The Marauder Named Prongs

Assigned by: GOLD fish 945

A Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood Pairing

Ron, Harry and Hermione watched Neville Longbottom closely from across the crowded Great Hall. It was breakfast and all the late-arrivals were streaming in. They could have glanced away for a second and lost Neville in the commotion. But they had to keep their eyes on him. After all, they had talked him into this. They hoped it all worked out well, but they all had their own, unvoiced doubts. Neville was approaching the Ravenclaw table slowly, his feet dragging across the floor in a very self-conscious fashion.

"Oh, come on, Neville!" Ron stated hotly to his two companions as the boy across the hall suddenly halted and turned back the way he had come. Hanging his head, Neville returned the Gryffindor table, faced by three very exasperated peers. Ron was glaring, Harry shook his head, and Hermione patted his arm sympathetically.

"I really can't do this, guys," Neville stated as if his life had lost all meaning.

Hermione stopped patting his arm, saying gently, "We don't want you to snog her, Neville. We just think you two would be really good together. Asking Luna to Hogsmeade is no big deal," she concluded.

Ron snorted. "I'm trying to get you to snog her," he stated boldly. Neville blushed and Hermione glared daggers. Ron merely shrugged, looking to Harry for support.

"Just ask her, Neville," Harry interjected, trying not to chuckle as Ron muttered something that sounded oddly like _'Traitor'_ under his breath. "Worry about the snogging later," Harry finished.

Neville nodded but made no attempts to move towards his previous quarry. Harry and Ron both pulled him from his seat and gave him a good push towards the Ravenclaw table once more. He shuffled away reluctantly.

As the two boys returned to their seats on either side of Hermione, the latter could no longer ignore their actions. "You shouldn't make him do these things." She crossed her arms defiantly. Ron and Harry simultaneously rolled their eyes over his head.

"You want him to do this too, Hermione," Ron stated, "Don't deny it."

She sat quietly and resumed her watch of Neville. To all their great surprise, he was standing just a few feet before them, looking anxious.

"Merlin, Neville!" Ron shouted, "What now?"

"I'm not doing it," he stated weakly. He looked like he was going to faint.

Ron actually looked angry, but they all knew he was just frustrated. "You fought _Death Eaters_ with her, Neville! What's so hard about going to Hogsmeade with her?"

"It's a lot safer," Harry added, grinning.

Hermione jumped in as Neville's advocate. "We'll just try again tomorrow, Neville. Or whenever you're ready." She stood up and exited the Great Hall with a very anxious Neville beside her. She made sure to shoot Harry and Ron another sharp glare before disappearing from sight.

"That boy is hopeless!" Ron declared to Harry as he turned towards his half-empty plate of sausages, eggs and toast once more. "At this rate, he'll never snog a bird."

With a smirk, Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder and tore him away from his unfinished breakfast. "Come on! I have an idea!"

* * *

That night at dinner, Harry and Ron were both unusually giddy, but Hermione could not imagine why. She chose to ignore it, not sure if she even wanted to know the source of their excitement. But, a few minutes in to dinner, she had to ask. "What are you two so happy about?" She looked at them suspiciously.

Harry held up his hands defensively. "No need to accuse, Hermione. Can't a man simply smile anymore?" he said around a forkful of stew.

"We haven't done anything," Ron concluded.

Hermione's suspicions were not quelled. She continued to scrutinize them for several minutes.

"All right, all right," Harry gave up on their façade of innocence. "We talked to Neville after Potions today. We think we've convinced him to ask Luna to Hogsmeade."

"Just like you did this morning?" Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Good luck."

At that precise moment, Neville Longbottom made his entrance into the Great Hall. With his chest puffed out proudly, he winked at Harry and Ron before walking straight for Luna. She was sitting alone at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Neville literally strutted towards her. Hermione gasped loudly as Neville promptly grasped Luna's hand, lifted her from her seat and dipped her like a salsa dancer. She seemed surprised, but only smiled pleasantly as Neville placed a light (even romantic) kiss on her lips.

The three Gryffindors could not hear what he said, but they saw Luna blush. That was no easy feat. Harry and Ron high-fived over Hermione's head, congratulating themselves on a job well done. Heads were turning from all over the hall to watch the exchange between Luna and Neville. It was a spectacular sight.

Immediately, Hermione rounded on the two boys beside her. "What did you do to him?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Nothing!" Ron and Harry claimed in unison.

For the third time that day, Hermione glared at them furiously. "What did you give him, then?" Her voice was dangerous.

"Nothing, honest," Harry said. He paused as Hermione continued to glare accusingly. "We just… gave him some courage." Ron nodded vigorously.

"You gave him that potion you brewed! That is so _dangerous_, Harry!" Her voice bordered on shrilly.

"He agreed to it, Hermione. We didn't force him into anything." Ron interjected defensively.

"Fine!" she stated, crossing her arms upon her chest. "Congratulate him for me." And with that, she stormed from the hall.

Both boys burst out laughing as soon as she faded from view. "Brilliant, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, clutching his sides in mirth. "How'd you know Sluggy would be brewing courage potions today, anyways?"

Harry shrugged humbly. "He likes to tell me these things in advance. He thinks my knowing beforehand will make my potions come out even closer to perfect." He grinned.

Ron slapped him happily on the back. "That git. Your potions are already perfect."

Neville and Luna had both exited the Great Hall. Harry and Ron decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room, seeing as the excitement was now over. They had to congratulate Neville on his grand show.

"Can't believe he needed a bloody potion to snog a girl," Ron stated, shaking his head incredulously as they made their way towards the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall.

Harry nodded before changing the subject. "Suppose we should apologize to Hermione, yeah?" he asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course not! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, we did steal that potion," Harry admitted.

"From your cauldron!" Ron quipped exasperatedly. "She's just mad that yours came out perfect and hers didn't."

Harry shook his head in agreement, ascending the staircase at Ron's side.

**Well, that was fun. Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
